


A Lesson to Teach

by CaptainParisStarr



Category: Star Ocean: The Last Hope
Genre: F/M, First Time, Manual stimulation, Solo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-07 22:14:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15917331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainParisStarr/pseuds/CaptainParisStarr
Summary: Edge finds Meracle touching herself in his bed and takes matters into his own hands.





	A Lesson to Teach

Meracle twisted, plunging her fingers in deeper but no that wasn't it either. Were the girls on those screens that Edge had shown her how to use just pretending that this felt good.

 

She wanted it to feel good but it was no use. Her fingers were too short or her touch was too rough or something...

 

The door slid open and she froze too startled to even meow.

 

"Hi Edge!" She slowly removed her fingers hoping he hadn't noticed where they had been.

 

"Having fun?"

 

"No I just can't seem to do it right!" Why had she said that? He was just going to get mad at her again. He was always getting mad at her for liking him.

 

"Oh. Want me to help?"

 

"Help?" She glanced at the other bunk; technically it was Bacchus's now that Faize was gone but since he could sleep anywhere he usually let Edge have his space.

 

"Stand up for a second. Let me sit down then get into my lap okay? Facing away from me." He sat down and she eagerly climbed into his lap.

 

He must have come from the shower since his hair was damp and he smelled clean. Also he was wearing the clothes he slept in rather than his armor so she could feel all of him against her as she settled down.

 

Slowly, she wiggled her hips and he gasped, the part of him pressed against her ass moving on his own.

 

"Edge do you like me?"

 

"Yes but...."

 

"But what? I like you as a boy so if you like me as a girl what's the problem?"

 

"You're too young for this."

 

"I'm sixteen!" She moved his hand onto her thigh wanting him to hurry up and touch her already.

 

"Sixteen? You look younger than that." She could feel him swallow hard as his pointer finger pushed the fabric covering her in between her legs aside.

 

"Meracle if I do anything that you don't like I want you to tell me right away okay?"

 

"Okay!" Her hips rose, eager for him to touch her.

 

Finally he did, his thumb brushed a bundle of nerves she hadn't known about while his pointer and middle fingers plunged inside her.

 

"Oh meow!" Now this was more like it!

 

“Wow you're wet. We're you thinking about me?” The words were whispered into an ear, his breath tickling her. Her hips moved and twitched on their own and liquid warmth pooled inside her as he moved those fingers in and out of her.

 

Every move she made rubbed against that part of him and it grew, pressing harder against her in a way that she found she liked very much.

 

He felt good pressed against her, and his hand was making her feel good deep inside.

 

She started making funny noises, noises that would normally be embarrassing but which seemed to encourage his hand to move faster, his thumb rubbing firmly over that bundle of nerves every few thrusts of his fingers.

 

“Edge... let me feel this inside me...” Reaching behind her she grabbed him through his pants, knowing instinctively that it was meant to fit where his fingers were currently moving.

 

“Merry, no.”

 

“Why not?” Her hips moved again, writhing against him and now he was making those sounds too though he was quieter about it than she was.

 

“Because its a very big step and I don't want to hurt you.” But he made no effort to pull her hand away as his free one found her breasts, rubbing first one then the other as if checking which was larger. Her nipples hardened and poked against the fabric. He grasped one, twisting it, panting heavily now as the warmth became a pressure and suddenly she was teetering on the edge of a cliff in her mind.

 

She must have tensed because his hands gentled against her. “Relax, Meracle. Just let it happen.”

 

Nodding, she looked up at him, her mouth finding his for the first time as his fingers resumed their prior motion.

 

The pleasure peaked within her, rolling over her in waves and left her trembling and panting in his arms as he removed his hand. “H-How was that?”

 

“Amazing! Meow!” She purred as she lounged against his warmth, gradually growing aware that his pants were now wet. “Did you pee yourself?”

 

“What? No. The same thing that just happened to you also happened to me from all your rubbing. It's okay, I wanted it to happen.” He initiated a second kiss then moved her so he could stand, cleaning himself up with a cloth as he changed his pants.

 

She gazed curiously upon the thing that dangled between his legs. “Is that it? Is that what was poking me?”

 

“Yes. You don't know much about sex do you?”

 

She shook her head no, but there was no fear in her. Only eagerness to learn more. “No teach me! Teach me everything!”

 

“Well, I'm not sure I'm the best teacher.” He sighed, looking suddenly regretful. “Meracle, even though you're sixteen you're still a minor. I'm twenty, only four years older than you are but I am an adult. The others won't understand this so this needs to be our secret okay? Promise me you wont tell anyone.”

 

“I promise.”

 

He sealed the promise with a kiss.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sixteen is Meracles canon age according to the Star Ocean wiki page, as is twenty/twenty-one for Edge. She does look younger though.


End file.
